1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a method and apparatus for preparing fabric patterns and, more particularly, this invention is directed to a method and apparatus for preparing fabric designs of multiple colors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior fabric preparation methods, manual or automatic looms were used to produce relatively narrow strips of fabric. Such weaving methods were relatively expensive.
In an effort to reduce expense, it has been proposed that fabric patterns not be woven, but rather be prepared by winding yarns onto a winding card of cardboard or other durable material. Such wound fabric patterns have replaced, to some extent, prior woven and other fabric patterns.
In prior winding processes, yarns of various colors were wound seriatim onto a card by hand in a predetermined order, which order determined the desired pattern. After a first yarn of a selected color was so wound, a second colored yarn was knotted by hand to the first yarn on the rear side of the card, and wound about the card for a predetermined number of times. This procedure was repeated until the desired pattern was obtained.
Prior fabric pattern winding machines have had a motor driven card and a yarn-guide carriage coupled, through a spindle, to the card drive. In order to change yarns it was necessary to knot adjacent yarns by hand on the rear of the card. This procedure was cumbersome and time-consuming, and required a highly skilled operator.